Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to crutches, and more particularly to single tube crutches.
Background Art
Crutches have been used for centuries during rehabilitation of injuries to hips and legs. For example, when a leg is broken or an ankle is sprained, a person may use one or two crutches while the leg or ankle heals. A person uses a crutch to reduce the amount of weight loading an injured body portion. A person also uses a crutch to increase stability and balance when a lower limb or connecting part is injured or otherwise not available for mobility.
Some factors used to select an appropriate crutch include crutch cost, crutch weight, crutch adjustability, crutch comfort, and crutch stability. While crutches have been used for a long time, and while some of the materials used to make crutches have become stronger and lighter, some crutches are too expensive. Others are too heavy. Illustrating by example, crutches employing two parallel bowed tubes can be so heavy that they reduce comfort and ease of use, especially when used by children or the elderly.
It would be advantageous to have an improved crutch.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.